First Date Trouble
by Sayaka Bosconovitch
Summary: Sasuke mengajak Sakura nonton akhir pekan nanti. Tapi Sasuke juga memperbolehkan Sai ikut dikencan pertamanya. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan Sasuke?/ sequel of 'a hundreth girls'/ bad summary/ DLDR!/ mind to review?/ happy reading :)


**Disclaimer character by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclamer story by Sayaka Bosconovitch**

 **First Date Trouble**

 **(sequel of 'a hundreth girls')**

 **(Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Satu bulan sudah Haruno Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan _senpai_ nya, sosok yang sangat dikagumi oleh seluruh siswi KHS dan secara tidak resmi telah dinobatkan sebagai 'Prince of KHS', siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Beruntung ataukah sial. Itu yang selalu terngiang dibenak gadis berparas cantik dengan helaian merah muda sebahu ini. Dirinya yang memang tanpa perasaan apapun berani menyatakan cinta palsunya kepada seorang yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Hanya dengan alasan kalah taruhan, Sakura dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan. Sebenarnya meraka bisa saja mengakhiri ini semua, tapi Sasuke yang meminta untuk melanjutkannya. Dan Sakura sendiri juga tak bisa menolaknya. Jika dipikir-pikir hal ini juga menguntungkan bagi Sakura. Karena sejak ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke, sudah tidak ada lagi yang berani menyatakan cinta monyet padanya.

Dan begitulah hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang. Meski sudah satu bulan berpacaran, mereka masih belum melakukan kencan pertama mereka. Maklumlah kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat padat jadi tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk yang namanya kencan.

Hanya sekedar berkirim pesan melalui _e-mail_ untuk menanyakan keadaan masing-masing. Itu saja sudah cukup karena mereka juga akan bertemu disekolah setiap hari. Kadang-kadang jika ada waktu luang mereka akan memanfaatkannya. Seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Sakura di _dojo_ karate yang kebetulan juga sudah selesai latihan.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan ketua klubnya, Shimura Sai. Sasuke melambaikan tangan, memberikan tanda supaya sang kekasih datang menghampirinya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu untuk dapat memahami maksud dari kekasihnya, Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , ada apa?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja."

"Oh, kukira ada apa." ucap Sakura dengan pipi yang sedikit merona mendengar pernyataan dari kekasihnya.

"Apa kau ada waktu luang akhir pekan nanti?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan tampang _stoic_ andalannya.

"Hm, ya kurasa aku senggang akhir pekan nanti, bukankah begitu Sai _-senpai_?" ucap Sakura memastikan pada seniornya.

"Hmm, iya kita libur latihan akhir pekan ini." jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan itu.

"Memangnya ada apa akhir pekan nanti, Sasuke _-kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn. Aku mau mengajakmu nonton." ucap Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajah menutupi rasa malu karena ditatap oleh kekasihnya.

"Eh, nonton?!"

"Hn. Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa." ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Aku mau kok." jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah tak bisa disembunyikan dari rona merah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis pertanda ia senang karena Sakura menerima tawaran kencan pertama mereka. Namun tak berapa lama senyuman itu pun menghilang disebabkan oleh sahabat kesayangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tampang eror, Sai.

"Aku boleh ikut kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang masih mengembangkan senyum tanpa dosanya itu.

"Heh! Untuk apa kau juga ikutan?" bentak Sakura tidak terima karena senior jeleknya itu juga mau ikut bersama mereka. Dasar pengganggu!

"Sudahlah, anggap saja pajak jadian dari kalian. Iya kan Sasuke?" Sai terus saja memaksa Sasuke dengan tampang menyebalkannya itu.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh ikut." akhirnya Sasuke mengizinkan dengan sangat terpaksa. Namun dibalik itu ia telah menyunggingkan seringai liciknya.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke _-kun_ , kenapa dia juga diajak?" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak maslah. Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke sembari menarik Sakura untuk keluar dari dojo dan meninggalkan Sai yang masih tersenyum tidak jelas itu.

* * *

Sungguh pasangan yang sangat kontras, mereka bergandengan tangan tapi raut mereka sangat bertentangan. Sakura masih saja cemberut karena kekasihnya itu malah memperbolehkan Sai untuk ikut dikencan pertama mereka. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang kini tengah menyeringai licik, karena telah menemukan sebuah rencana untuk membalas sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak sangat kesal dan bertanya, "Kenapa Sakura?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesal pada kekasihnya, "Seharusnya tadi kau tidak usah mengajak si muka eror itu, Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Hn. Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mengganggu." ucap Sasuke santai.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku akan balas dendam." ucap Sasuke seraya menatap kekasihnya penuh percaya diri.

"Oh ya, apa rencanamu Sasuke _-kun_?" mendengar kata 'balas dendam' dari sang kekasih membuat Sakura tidak lagi cemberut, justru sebaliknya, kini ia antusias menanggapi tujuan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ajak juga sahabat pirangmu itu!" ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup dahi lebar kekasihnya. "Sekarang kau pulanglah, Sasori _-nii_ sudah menunggumu. Nanti akan kuberitahu rencananya lewat e _-mail._ "

Sakura blushing seketika tatkala mendapat kecupan manis dari Sasuke, "Ba-baiklah, sampai jumpa Sasuke _-kun._ "

* * *

Malam harinya saat sedang santai di dalam kamar Sakura iseng membuka smartphonenya. Ternyata ia mendapat _e-mail_ dari Sasuke yang menjelaskan bagaimana rencananya nanti. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terpatri dibibir Sakura. Segera ia mencari nama Ino-pig di kontaknya. Dan setelah ketemu langsung ia _call_ sahabat tercintanya itu.

Tuut tuut tuut . . .

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa jidat kok tumben telpon aku. Biasanya kan selalu aku yang menelponmu." ucap suara disebrang sana.

"Haaaaah dasar kau ini! Aku mau berbaik hati untuk mengajakmu nonton akhir pekan nanti. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau, ya sudah kalau begitu." ucap Sakura santai.

"Eh, tunggu tunggu tunggu! Siapa bilang tidak mau, aku mau kok." ucap Ino panik karena Sakura hendak membatalkan niat baiknya.

"Oke! Kalau begitu kutunggu di Konoha's Theater ya besok siang. Jangan lupa!"

"Siiip. Kamu yang traktir kan?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa besok Ino-pig, _bye_." Sakura mengakhiri percakapannya dan tersenyum senang karena telah berhasil melaksanakan misinya. Tak lupa ia segera mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada Sasuke memberitahukan kalau Ino mau pergi nonton besok.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mengirimkan balasannya.

From : Sasuke _-kun_

Hn. Terima kasih sayang, sampai jumpa besok. Sekarang istirahatlah supaya rencana kita besok dapat berjalan lancar. _Oyasumi~_

Sakura sampai senyum-senyum tidak jelas karena baru saja Sasuke memanggilnya 'sayang'. Ia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas karena sejak mereka pacaran sampai sekarang, baru kali ini Sasuke memanggilnya 'sayang'. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengirimkan balasan untuk kekasihnya itu.

To : Sasuke _-kun_

Iya sama-sama. Semoga besok menjadi hari yang indah untuk kita. _Oyasumi_ Sasuke _-kun._

Terkirim.

Masih dengan wajah yang merona Sakura mengirimkan balasan pada Sasuke. Tidak sabar menanti hari esok, Sakura memeluk erat gulingnya membayangkan kalau yang dipeluk itu adalah Sasuke dan tanpa terasa ia pun sudah terlelap.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura pun tiba. Kencan pertamanya bersama sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Sekaligus hari pembalasan untuk dua orang sahabat yang telah menjodohkan mereka.

Sakura sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Konoha's Theater. Mereka telah sepakat kalau Sasuke tidak akan menjemput Sakura karena mereka tidak mau kalau hubungannya sampai diketahui oleh kakak mereka masing-masing.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki Sakura turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sakura mengenakan _dress_ warna biru laut motif bunga dengan panjang lima senti diatas lutut. Sedangkan rambutnya ia ikat menggunakan pita dengan warna senada _dress_ yang ia kenakan.

Ketika hendak mengambil sepatu ketsnya, ternyata disana juga ada Sasori yang sepertinya akan pergi keluar.

"Eh, _nii-chan_ mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menoleh mendengar suara sang adik, "Hmm, aku mau jalan-jalan sama temanku. Kau juga mau keluar ya Saki?"

"Iya." jawab Sakura seraya berjalan untuk mengambil sepatu kets miliknya dan memakainya.

"Mau kemana? Sama pacarmu ya?" tanya Sasori yang juga sedang memakai sneaker merah batanya.

"Tidak. Aku cuma mau nonton sama Ino. Memangnya Sasori _-nii_ tahu dari mana aku punya pacar?"

"Hmm, memangnya laki-laki yang menciummu kemarin itu bukan pacarmu?" Sasori masih sibuk dengan tali sepatunya saat bertanya sehingga tidak menyadari wajah panik adiknya.

"Oh itu, kalau iya kenapa?"

"Benarkah? Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu Saki?" tanya Sasori yang ternyata tidak tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasori _-nii_ sudah kenal kok. Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu." ucap Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasori. Membuat kakak kesayangannya itu semakin penasaran saja.

'Huh! Untung saja Sasori _-nii_ tidak tahu kalau yang menciumku kemarin itu Sasuke _-kun_. Huft!' Sakura bernapas lega sambil berjalan keluar rumah menuju Konoha's Theater yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

* * *

Di depan bangunan besar bertuliskan 'Konoha's Theater' yang telah ramai oleh pasangan muda mudi, tepat di pintu masuknya Uchiha Sasuke dengan dandanan khas anak muda saat ini, tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Sasuke menyender pada dinding dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya membuat para gadis yang lewat di depannya tak akan melewatkan pemandangan indah bak malaikat turun dari langit itu.

"Sasuke _-kun._ "

Sasuke tersenyum pada gadis merah jambu yang memanggil namanya seraya berlari ke arahnya. Sedikit terpesona melihat gadisnya yang tampak begitu manis.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , apa mereka sudah datang?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sedang tersipu oleh tampilan _cool_ kekasih tampannya.

"Belum," ucap Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan empat tiket dari saku celananya. "Aku membeli empat tiket dengan dua judul film yang berbeda." jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Kau berikan ini pada teman mu," Sasuke memberikan sebuah tiket film horor pada Sakura. "Setelah masuk, tinggalkan dia sendirian, dia akan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sai."

"Oke." Sakura manggut-manggut tanda mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Ino datang agak terlambat, tapi hal ini malah menguntungkan bagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke telah berhasil menggiring Sai masuk dan sekarang ia sudah meninggalkannya dengan alasan mencari Sakura.

Sakura melihat Ino berlari ke arahnya. "Maaf ya Sakura, tadi motor _nii-chan_ mogok, aku jadi jalan kaki kemari." keluh Ino masih mengatur nafasnya yang seperti baru dikejar anjing itu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, ayo kita masuk!" ajak Sakura.

Mereka masuk bersama tapi Sakura bilang pada Ino kalau ia masih menunggu Sasuke jadi ia memberikan tiketnya pada Ino dan membiarkannya masuk sendirian. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Ino menerima tiketnya dan masuk meninggalkan Sakura diluar.

* * *

Sepeninggal Ino, Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya di depan ruang theater yang menayangkan film action romance kesukaan mereka. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan kekasihnya itu dengan manja.

Mereka memang pasangan yang romantis, Sasuke seakan tidak mau melepaskan kaitan jemarinya pada sang kekasih. Saat sudah ditempat duduk pun mereka juga masih kelihatan mesra dengan Sakura yang duduk menyender dibahu Sasuke.

Selama pemutaran film berlangsung Sakura dan Sasuke tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk dapat bermesraan tanpa peduli jika ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Sakura masih setia dengan posisinya yang menyender manja dibahu sang kekasih. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang dengan santai melingkarkan lengan kanannya diperut rata Sakura.

Mereka tidak sungkan untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Apalagi semua orang di tempat itu pasti sedang fokus dengan film yang menjadi tujuan mereka datang kemari. Sasuke semakin berani untuk mengusap-usap perut Sakura dengan tangannya sedangkan Sakura sendiri tampak ingin protes dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Sa-sasuke _-kun._ " ucap Sakura parau karena sensasi geli diperutnya akibat perlakuan dari tangan jahil Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke menggoda. Seringai diwajahnya tak nampak karena tersamarkan oleh ruangan yang gelap.

"Uuh, Sasuke _-kun_ kau jangan menggodaku." Sakura merengek supaya Sasuke tidak menggodanya, tapi dia sendiri malah menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang kekasihnya. Dasar Sakura.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan elusannya pada kepala pink gadisnya. Sedangkan Sakura kini telah membalik wajahnya menghadap ke film yang sedang diputar. Sementara itu tangannya mengambil _popcorn_ yang ada dipangkuan Sasuke. Sambil mengunyah _popcorn_ nya, Sakura juga sedang menikmati belaian lembut penuh kasih dari Sasuke.

Hal ini membuat Sakura keenakan. Bersender pada Sasuke sekaligus menikmati belaian lembut pada kepalanya. Tak ayal Sakura pun merasa dua manik emeraldnya semakin berat dan meski dipaksakan pada akhirnya kedua manik yang indah itupun menutup. Yap! Sakura telah tertidur pulas.

* * *

Chup~

Sakura terbangun oleh sentuhan singkat dari bibir Sasuke pada dahi lebarnya. Ia membuka paksa mata yang dirasanya masih berat itu. Sakura melihat lampu sudah kembali menyala, berarti film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, tuan putri." sindir Sasuke seraya mengecup pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya.

"He'em, aku sampai tidak menonton filmnya sama sekali." ucap Sakura yang kini sudah tidak menyender pada Sasuke lagi. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang bergerombol di pintu keluar. Namun belum seluruhnya meninggalkan tempat, karena masih ada beberapa yang tinggal bahkan ada juga yang masih tertidur ditempat.

Sakura menatap geli pasangan yang duduk dua bangku di depan mereka. Bahkan mereka masih tertidur pulas disaat semua orang sudah akan pulang. Ya, seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut merah menyala, dibahunya ada seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapi sedang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda rambut merah. Salah satu dari mereka terbangun dan tak segan utuk membangunkan orang yang menyender dibahunya itu.

Sasuke berdiri mengulurkan tangannya pada sang kekasih, tapi Sakura masih terpaku menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapannya. Sakura familiar dengan dua orang di depan mereka.

"Sasuke _-kun_!" ucap Sakura panik dengan tatapan tak beralih dari dua pemuda itu.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Mereka," Sakura menunjukkan pada kekasihnya apa yang ia lihat.  
"kenapa mereka juga ada disini, Sasuke _-kun_?"

Sasuke pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dua orang pemuda itu adalah Sasori dan Itachi, kakak mereka berdua. Dan hei! Apa-apaan itu! Apa mereka juga pacaran? Kenapa saling bergandengan tangan seperti itu?

Sakura dan Sasuke masih membatu ditempat melihat dua orang kakak mereka yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya sedang berjalan keluar gedung bioskop. Sasuke menyadari kalau kekasihnya masih shock melihat kejadian barusan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan, seraya menggenggam erat jemari kekasihnya "ayo kita pulang."

"He'em. Ayo!" Sakura menempel erat pada Sasuke tidak kalah mesra dari kakak mereka.

* * *

Sasuke akhirnya mengantar pulang Sakura sampai ke rumahnya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura langsung turun dari motorsport milik kekasihnya begitu sampai, tapi sepertinya ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , mampir dulu yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak usah, nanti ada Sasori."

"Haaaaah, kau liat sendiri kan, kalau mereka juga sedang kencan." ucap Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn. Tapi aku harus pulang. Lain kali saja."

"Uuh, baiklah kalau begitu," tiba-tiba Sakura memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Sasuke " _jaa_ , Sasuke _-kun._ "

Sebelum sempat membalikkan badan, Sasuke sudah menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya. Lembut dan hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sebelum Sasuke melumatnya dan mengubahnya menjadi ciuman panas. Sakura pun tak tinggal diam, ia juga membuka mulutnya memberikan akses pada Sasuke untuk dapat merasakan lebih. Mereka saling berpagutan selama hampir lima menit dan berakhir ketika keduanya sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali." ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup ringan dahi lebar kekasihnya yang masih _blushing_ di tempat.

Kencan pertama mereka berakhir manis meskipun ada berbagai gangguan. Begitu pula dengan rencana balas dendam mereka yang berjalan mulus tanpa adanya halangan apapun. Sakura bahagia mengingat ciuman dengan Sasuke barusan merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Sungguh hari yang indah, batin Sakura sembari melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. Beruntung hari ini rumahnya sedang kosong karena Sasori tidak dirumah sedangkan orang tuanya selalu mengunjungi neneknya setiap akhir pekan.

* * *

"SAKURA! KAU MENJEBAKKU!" teriak Ino di hadapan sahabat merah muda kesayangannya.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya santai, "Menjebak bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau meninggalkanku bersama _senpai_ gilamu itu!"

"Oh ya, begitukah?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polosnya.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh gadis pirang yang tengah marah pada sahabatnya itu ternyata ada sepasang manik hitam kelam sedang memperhatikannya. Yap! Shimura Sai, si ketua klub karate itu sekarang sedang berjalan sambil mengembangkan senyuman mautnya mendekat hingga berada tepat di belakang Ino.

Tanpa komando Sai langsung memeluk Ino dari belakang, "Kau mau jadi pacarku, jelek?"

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" teriakan Ino membahana diruangan itu membuat siapa saja yang ada di dalam kelas itu spontan menutup telinganya, tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura. Sakura sangat puas melihat kejadian barusan yang membuat sahabat barbienya itu seperti orang kesetanan.

'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke _-kun._ ' ucap Sakura dalam hati yang bangga dengan ide cemerlang kekasihnya karena telah berhasil menjodohkan dua orang paling menyebalkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **End.**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya dibuat juga sequel untuk 'a hundreth girls' setelah sekian lama. Terima kasih pada reader yang sudah memberikan review di karya2 saya sebelumnya. Semoga fanfic saya kali ini dapat menghibur para reader sekalian. Sebelumnya mohon maaf jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran atau pun kesalahan2 lain yang tidak saya sadari. Dan terima kasih karena telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca fanific ini.

See u next time :)

Mind to review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayaka Boschonovitch.


End file.
